1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer virus protection, and more particularly to a method for defending against a malware.
2. Description of Related Art
Malware in an electric appliance can be divided into destructive viruses and malicious viruses, wherein the destructive viruses usually disrupt the operation of the electric appliance. The malicious viruses usually encrypt specific files (such as document files, image files, video files, etc.) in the storage media without disrupting the system files of the operating system. As a result, it is usually too late when users find that the files are encrypted.
Typically, an electric appliance would be infected by the malware by downloading an attachment in e-mails or web pages. Most of the malicious virus system uses 2048 bits RSA algorithm to encrypt files, so that the encrypted file could not be decrypted without a decryption key.
However, in the early advent of malicious viruses, anti-virus programs cannot find the malicious viruses out. As a result, it is hard to prevent the electric appliance from the malicious viruses. If an electric appliance is infected, the user can only demand payment to reverse the damage, or abandon the encrypted files.